Ready, Set... Ed!
"Ready, Set, Ed" is a season 2 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds try to break a world record. Plot Ed's little toy monster captures Edd's heart and attention but when it reveals exactly what Ed stores under his bed, Eddy and Edd just have to go outside. But there's no respite as Kevin is hard at work breaking every cul-de-sac record ever set in front of an adoring audience. It's all too much for Eddy's jealousy bone which begins to feel that old familiar ego-twinge. Worse still, even Ed and Edd are impressed by Kevin - he has got to be stopped. Eddy decides to try his skill at cycling too but after an abortive - and highly painful - attempt at the world's scariest cycle ramp decides to try his luck elsewhere and soon has Edd hard at work again, this time building a popcorn-fueled rocket ship capable - according to Eddy at least - of traveling around the world in record time. Seeing the Kids are torn between skepticism and wanting to buy it, Eddy's imagination goes into hyper-drive which is the reason why he has got Ed and Edd loping along against a scrolling background dressed as Scots, Mexicans, Swiss and even Sharks. Jimmy is impressed but Plank is feeling woozy and Kevin all too swiftly smells a rat which leaves the Eds in a downward spiral of their own making, quite literally! Quotes *'Ed': "If only we had a sack of potatoes!" *'Edd': "Potatoes wouldn't aid us in any way, Ed." ---- *'Edd' Kevin's skid mark distance: "It must be at least 32 feet in length." *'Jonny': "32 feet! A new record!" *'Kevin' of his new record: "Choice!" *'Eddy': Double D a dark look "What? Now you're some kind of psychic yardstick?" ---- *'Edd': sighing "There he goes again, involving you and I Ed in his use of plural pronouns." *'Ed': "This one's for you, Nestor!" and falls on to the ground ---- *'Rolf': "Now spin them around like a sick goat!" Nazz: giggling "You sure are Old World, Rolf." ---- *'Ed': "Can we visit the planet of bacon men and have the marrow sucked from our bones?" ---- *'Edd': "(after he sees the seagulls fly out from under Ed's bed) ED, HOW CAN YOU LIVE THIS WAY?" *'Ed': "Don't go! Penelope! Edmund! Nestor!" ---- *'Kevin': "Where are the other two dorks?" Eddy: "You wanna be cramped up next to Ed's pits?" the other kids laugh and giggle *'Jonny' disagreeing: "No!" ---- *'Eddy': they fall from the ramp "What country are we in?" Edd: "We're home, Eddy. And we've broken everything, but a record." Trivia *In this episode, the Eds are seen using their bike to try to break a world record, but their bike was destroyed in the episode "Dawn of the Eds". It is possible they got a new bike. *Kevin makes a reference to The Wizard of Oz when he and Eddy are dragging each other to Eddy's rocket car and shout "Follow the Yellow Brick Road" before smashing Eddy on to the ground. *In the scene where Ed's seagulls are flying around his room, his window was already open. Yet in the next scene it is closed. Then Edd proceeds to open it again. *When the Eds blast to the top of the BMX ramp, Ed quotes, "Connecticut." Could Peach Creek be in Connecticut? Or can Ed see it from all the way up there? Or is Ed being his usual, clueless, self? *Kevin says Eddy is speaking "Dorkinese", which is a pun from the language Japanese. *As Ed's toy goes under his couch a second time to hurt Eddy, it only hurts his face. But the next scene shows him with a hole in his stomach. *As Ed's toy goes under his bed, not much garbage is seen, but when Ed takes the toy from under his bed, it is filled with garbage. *While Ed is going under his bed, take note of the wall at the right. When Ed gets the toy, the bed looks like it is in the middle of the room. But as Ed's seagulls are flying, Ed's bed is next to the wall again. *While Kevin is on his bike, he has a helmet. But after Jonny measures the skid mark, Kevin's helmet is replaced by a hat. *Eddy is seen to have great balance, as he was able to stand on both feet normally on top of the fence. *This is the first time anyone references The Wizard of Oz. The second is in the episode See No Ed and the third is Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *This is probably the only time the kids aren't seen paying for something (Chimp Wurld excluded). *It is clear that geography is not Eddy's best subject, as he sites Egypt and Africa as two separate places, yet Egypt is a country in Africa. *It is apparent that Nester is Ed's favorite bird. *The order of the places they pass by: #Scotland #Switzerland #Mexico #Pacific ocean #Egypt (not shown) #Africa (not shown) #Afganistan (not shown) #Mexico again #some tropical place, probably an island or Hawaii *Two of Ed's birds, Penelope and Nestor, are named after Greek mythological figures. Penelope was the wife of Odysseus, and Nestor the Greek's oldest councilor before the battle of Troy. Video GI48l_aol2s Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with scams